What they can gain
by jpjavax
Summary: This story is for adults only. Contains one very long lemon, as well as dialogue (a first for me) and (another first) some form of character development! If you're under-aged, just pretend you never saw this, skip to some other story, do us both a favour. The theme of this story is a femSub / reluctant-maleDom relationship between Sango and Inuyasha, with a nice ending. One-shot.


It was the third night since Sango and Inuyasha had dettachted from the rest of the group, purging the forest of the minor youkai. After they had dispatched the rat youkai for the nearby village, Miroku had taken the liberty of promising to kill the swarms of minor youkai that had moved into the area in the recent months. Kagome had announced that she needed to go home, and Miroku and Shippo had volunteered to accompany her back to the well, leaving Sango and Inuyasha to fulfill the monk's promise.

The fire popped before them as they finished their meal. Sango glanced momentarilly at Inuyasha before pulling out a gourd she had hidden and tossing it to Inuyasha, who caught it.

Taking a sniff of its contents, he shot a glance at Sango,

"Sake?"

She let out a laugh,

"Yeah, I had been hiding it from the rest of the group. Kagome tells me thegirls in her era don't drink until they're older, and I figured it would be a good way to end a day of keeping that monk's promises."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and placed the container to his lips, before resealing it and tossing it back to Sango, who did the same.

The mood brightened as the moon rose higher in the sky and the gourd grew lighter. Inuyasha, who had seemed to prefer either emotionless silence, or agitation the past few days, cracked a smile, relaxing and enjoying the freedom of the evening.

A slight blush had overtaken Sango's face,

"Hey, Inuyasha," She began, "I was talking to Kagome the other day. She mentioned that she has never heard you call anyone a 'bitch', human or youkai, when so many other youkai and humans alike don't seem to have a problem with it."

Inuyasha continued to stare at the fire in silence, so she continued,

"After she mentioned it, I started noticing it too, you called many people many things, but you've never called anyone a bitch."

A redness now crept into his own complexion, and after he seemed to hesitate, he began

"The word bitch," he paused, now winning his staring contest with the flames, "means something different to Inu-youkai than it does to other youkai and humans."

Silence hung between them for a brief moment, and he went on

"It's a lot more personal... and sexual" he finished.

This time, Sango broke the silence

"So," a grin breaking across her face, "have you ever had a bitch?"

This caught Inuyasha off guard, and he realized that he probably had a much higher tollerance for alcohol than she did, he hadn't noticed how intoxicated she had become throughout the evening.

Now blushing harder, he spluttered

"Of course not!", an edge creeping into his voice.

This seemed to amuse her, and she pressed him further

"What's an Inu-youkai's bitch like?"

Inuyasha now seemed uncomfortable but he responded

"She is submissive, and serves him. When he says 'bend over', she bends over; when he says 'open', she opens her mouth."

"Ohw?" she questioned, "Lih'e thith?" her words slurred as she held her mouth wide open, her flat tongue wet and hanging out.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat in a mixture of surprise and an excitement that made him uncomfortable, any words escaping him.

Enjoying his reaction, she turned and bent down, waving her behind from side to side.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? Aren't you an Inu-youkai?" she taunted.

In a controlled, flat voice, he said

"Sango, what's wrong with you? That's dangerous."

A sly grin crept onto her face, and she brushed off his serious tone

"Danger doesn't seem so bad,"

Anger now crept into Inuyasha, mixing with his discomfort and the excitement hidden below it.

Before he realized it, he had moved so that his face was much nearer to hers.

"Sango. Stop this."

She leaned in, her lips to his ears. He could feel the soft puff of her breath. In barely more than a whisper, but more than loud enough for his sensitive ears,

"Maybe being your bitch sounds like fun."

Inuyasha froze in place, as a statue.

"My... Bitch?"

The shock and uncertainty were clear in his voice, but all the agression had drained from it, drawing Sango's smile wider.

Now in her ear, and in his own whisper which made Sango's breath hitch in her throat and her heart flutter, he said

"We'll have to see about that."

He stood, leaving Sango still kneeling and leaning forward, her eyes remained locked to his face as he crouched over her, the sake less to blame for the deep flush that now spread across her face. He looked at her for a second before opening his mouth and allowing his tongue to extend. As he began to slowly descend back down to Sango, she obediently opened her own mouth as she had before, the tip of her tongue curling forward in anticipation. Inuyasha hadn't said a word, but his presence had calmed and seemed to hold a power that told her that he was in control. Inuyasha paused as their faces neared level, his tongue hanging just before sango's open mouth. The need for contact beat through every vein in her body, but she remained still. Without a word, Inuyasha's presence changed. Sango couldn't describe the feeling, but the meaning was clear: continue.

Their tongues met, some of his saliva running down onto her tongue from his higher position. Sango's tongue wrapped around his, drew his to her lips and wrestled with it, although he moved no closer to her. They continued, Sango's saliva dripping from the end of her tongue and landing on her collarbone. Her kimono seemed to have loosened slightly, and the saliva ran down her chest, a gasp puffing onto Inuyasha's tongue in surprise and arousal. Loosening her obi, she allowed the kimono to slide over her shoulders, the pale, full orbs of the tops of her breasts now glowing in the firelight below Inuyasha. Adjusting the join of the robe, she retied the sash, and held her arms at her sides. The loose robe slid down her arms and opened, freeing Sango's arms. The kimono revealed the brief hint of her areolae, a few shades darker than the rest of her skin, as the hem caught momentarilly before sliding over her darker nipples. Each stood from her breast slightly taller than it was wide, erect in her arousal.

Sango was now topless, the kimono tied at her waist, but providing no cover to her bare skin. Inuyasha pulled away from her and took a step back. She knelt before him patiently, no effort to hide herself from his gaze. As he took her in, it struck him that he had never paid any attention to her body before. He had acknowledged her shape, but now that she knelt before him, the fullness of her breasts caught his eyes. They were much larger than he had expected, their weight hanging them slightly before her in a way that brought heat to his skin. Each was capped with a tan areola and crowned with her darker, hardened nipples.

Sango sat in silence, aware of his hungry gaze as it raked over her body. The aura she had felt from him before seemed to have strengthened, and her body seemed able to respond to it without her thinking about it, and it told her things. It told her that he was in control. That she was his, but that no harm would come to her, from him or anywhere else; that she was safe. Inuyasha interupted her thoughts when he stepped closer to her,

"Look what you've done," Sango now noticing the bulge in his pants. He met her gaze. "What are you going to do about it?"

Sitting a little taller, she loosened the tie, pulling the red cloth down and exposing the hardened flesh beneath. His shaft was longer than she had expected and thick, although she wasn't surprised. A short trimmed patch of silver hair rested on his groin, but the sack beneath was bare, and held tight around his balls. His erection stood level with her throat as she gripped it just beneath the head in her right hand, and eased his foreskin back, exposing his glans. Gingerly, she continued teasing the foreskin up and down the shaft. Her arousal and desire to please him weren't enough to make up for her lack of experience. Gathering her courage she pushed forward. Her left hand which had been idle moved to cup his balls, her right hand now sliding the full length of his shaft with each stroke.

Sango's hand felt warm against his sack, the soft groping massage she played across them sending shivers up his spine. Her other hand gripped his shaft tightly, stroking the foreskin across the sensitive head. His eyes drifted closed as he sank into his pleasure. A pressure pressed against the tip of his phallus before a warm wetness engulfed the head completely.

Sango's tongue played around the groves at it's base as her lips sealed around his glans. Her mouth and hands worked in unison, forming a rhythm of a long suck, with her tongue tickling the sensitive nerves at the base of the head as it worked around, exploring this part of his body. With each suck came a stiff tug down his shaft and a gentle squeeze of his balls. Sango took a cue to increase her pace each time she felt his hips begin to buck into her, Inuyasha's pleasure obvious across his face.

Inuyasha drew back from her mouth and simply said

"Open."

Sango hesitated before opening her mouth as she had before, her tongue hanging out obediently. A gentle, firm hand came to rest on the back of her head and Inuyasha began to guide himself slowly into her mouth, pressing himself down on her tongue. Sango sat still as he eased himself in, sliding slowly across her tongue towards the back of her throat. She knew he wasn't stopping and that normally that would've scared her, but now she felt at ease and that she trusted him to use her mouth as he pleased. Her gag reflex didn't react as he pressed further, the head of his penis now entering her throat. No longer able to enter directly, he began to ease her head forward, straightening the passe from her mouth into her throat and allowing him to push in farther. Her tongue came to rest on his balls as he seated himself in her throat. He felt thick as he stretched her, filling her esophagus completely. He held himself in her depths for a second as if to make sure she remembered what it felt like to have him fill her throat before withdrawing as easilly as he had entered. Saliva clung to his shaft in great strands connecting to her tongue as he withdrew from her mouth and allowed her to catch her breath. Holding her head with both hands, he slid back into her gaping mouth slowly, content to rub himself on her tongue. Each thrust came a little quicker and went a little deeper, although he made sure to give her a breath after each one as he plunged further into her mouth. He held her head in place now, working into her with his hips, each time seating himself fully once more.

"Lick." he said, pressing into her throat and forcing his sack once again against her tongue. He held inside her as the tip of her tongue danced across his taught skin. Sango swallowed, the suction playing across his shaft before he pulled out. Dripping, his erection seeemed to throb before her, great strands of saliva landing on her breasts. Sango placed both hands on the bare head, the lubrication able to overcome the friction that would have been too much for the sensitive organ earlier. She cupper her hands around it, interlocking her fingers and dragged the hands down, her thumbs rubbing circles on the underside of his head. Her tight hands drew down the length of his shaft and back up to the tip, as her fingers dragged down his head the second time, a jet of his seed roped out and landed across her face. Focussing her attention on the head, each time she pulled down another shot of his semen erupted from him, splattering across her face, neck and chest. She licked the last few drops from the tip of his shaft as he finished. Her hands were covered in his cum as she let go of his shaft. She brought each to her mouth, cleaning him from her skin and let her hands drift down to her nipples, which she teased absently. His semen still covered much of her face and chest, but she made no effort to remove it. It excited her to have his essence and musky scent all over her, as if he was claiming her.

Inuyasha watched her tease herself for a while before he broke the silence that had dominated most of the event,

"I think my bitch needs a reward after that."

Sango's eyes drifted up to his, finding it a little difficult to keep focus. He held out his hand, which she took, as he lifted her to her feet. Holding her hand softly, he lead her to a tree at the edge of the clearing they were camped in. He motioned her to place her hands against the rough bark and bend forward. Moving around behind her, he grasped her hips through the cloth that still covered them, feeling the shape of her bottom. He lowered himself to his knees and made short work of the sash that held her remaining clothing to her body, pulling it away to expose the parts she had kept hidden until now. He took a long draught of the heady scent of arousal that from the crux of her legs, and placed a hand on each cheek of her butt. Pulling them apart slightly, he pressed his face against the heat emenating from her core and took a long flat lick across it. His hands wandered down her thighs, rubbing and carressing where he saw fit as his tongue slowly worked across her clit and her core. He took note that she had shaved all the hair from her groin as well as her legs, as he felt with his hands. It must have been a practice she had picked up from kagome, but if anything it just made his task easier. His right hand ventured higher to rest once more on her buttock as his left wrapped around her leg and began to rub slow circles over her clit, his tongue venturing higher, to prod at her entrance. The gasps that Sango had been letting out were growing into moans as he worked deeper into her, his thumb playing across the hardened bud that was her clit. Looking down at inuyasha from between her legs, she could see his shaft stood once more at full mast but he made no effort to attend to it, instead focussing on her. Her fingers dug into the bark of the tree as the tightening coil in her core snapped, and a shudder ran through her body as she came. Inuyasha made no indication that he was stopping as he continued to work at her core as she rode her orgasm. She was already feeling excited as she came down, the next building when Inuyasha stood. Their contact broke for a second before she felt his engorged head press against her heated core. Excitement raced through her as he pushed slowly in. A moan was forced from her lips as he spread her, the tip of his penis coming to rest at her cervix. He gripped her ass tightly as he drew himself back and then rocked forward into the tight warmth that wrapped around him. The soft flesh seemed to caress the contours of his shaft with each thrust, the sensation no contest against her mouth, however the sight of her obediently taking him down her throat still made his heart beat faster. In the end though, there was something pleasing about taking her like this. Taking his bitch. She was able to enjoy this as much as he did, not to mention he didn't have to worry about her choking, and could bury himself as long as he wanted.

Leaning over her back, Inuyasha grasped her around her waist and lifted her up, pressing his chest against her skin as he continued to thrust into her. As his left arm held her, his right hand took hold of her left breast, feeling the softness in his hands and running his fingers across the hardened nipples. The hard nubs felt satisfying under his touch, and the soft moans that now came between the harder ones from each thrust pleased his ears. Moving to her right breast, his left hand moved to the newly vacant one, caressing the soft skin and teasing circles around her nipples. Without warning, Sango let out a strangled moan as her body shuddered and she convulsed around his shaft. Leaning forward he began to nibble at her ear, whispering softly,

"Did you like that?"

A moan caught in her throat as she tried to respond, and instead conceded to nod weakly. His ministrations on her nipples grew more direct, he held each between two fingers and rubbed them and teased them, his thrusts becoming more erratic and stronger, his breaths coming short and ragged. Sango's hands left the tree to find Inuyasha's hands on her breasts. She pressed his palms against her flesh and her index fingers alighted softly on the tips of her nipples while he rolled and twisted them gently. Her fingers began to work small circles across the sensitive tips.

"Are you close?" he intoned in her ear.

This time, Sango was able to manage a pining "Mhmm" between her moans as she gave a quick nod of her head.

The pitch of her moans was increasing with each thrust.

"Do you want to come on my dick?"

"Mhmm!" she replied, once again giving a sharp nod, her hips rocking back into his in time with his thrusts.

A shudder ran down her spine as he dragged his jaw across her neck before returning to the lobe he had been nibbling at.

"I'm going to come inside you."

Though not a question, Sango still cried her response and nodded, his hard thrusts pushing deep into her, the shudders running through her body. Her walls clamped down on his shaft just as he erupted inside her, spilling his seed into her core. With a few final thrusts, he emptied himself into her and then held her as their breathing returned to normal.

Most of his first ejaculation had dripped off, but Inuyasha made sure to wipe the rest from her body before rewrapping her in her kimono and taking her into his arms. Jumping into a tree and settling on a branch, he tenderly adjusted her in his arms so she could get comfortable before closing his own eyes and falling asleep.

###Author's Note:

Alrighty, so this story has come to an end. What did you guys think? Any comments? Feedback? I'd like to know :)

Up until now, I've mostly written about Inuyasha/Kagome pairings, but I felt Sango wasn't getting the love she deserved. As far as characters go, Miroku's kind of a jerk and most of the other male characters just don't appeal to me. I'm a guy, so they don't offer the draw they might to some female authors ;) They mostly seem to arrogant or not deep enough. Too aloof in some cases too (not pointing any fingers .). I like Inuyasha as a character because he has some depth and is like the underdog ( . yep) in a world of heavy hitters. I tried not to bash Kagome in this story as I'm not against the I/K pairing, it just doesn't fit in this story, and I tried to ignore it mostly. Explaining it away just seemed too difficult and like it would add unneeded stress and tention between the characters. This is a story about Sango discovering an interest in being submissive and feelings for Inuyasha and Inuyasha finding someone special inside someone he thought he knew.

This is a bit of a twist on the usual "mates" concept that seems oh-so pervasive among stories. To be clear, Sango and Inuyasha aren't "mates" in that sense of the word in this story, it's not about love (as much) as it is about a sexual relationship. While some Inu-youkai can be cruel to the females they engage this relationship with, Inuyasha makes sure to take care of Sango, because he values her friendship and discovers that she's more beautiful than he had realized. In the end, he decided that he does feel love her, as one might a very close friend, and that he enjoys pursuing this relationship with her. Meanwhile, Sango discovered (with the help of alcohol) that her friend could be more to her. I hint that things between her and Miroku have soured and she's looking for comfort and support. She feels safe around Inuyasha, and aroused when thinking about situations with him, and she pursues it until both come to understand what they can gain from this.

Inuyasha and Sango aren't prepared to take the next step in their relationship at the moment, and instead prefer to enjoy eachother's company and bodies.

The exact nature of the bond between them is hard to describe, but I guess it's from the respect that Inuyasha felt towards her before that it formed. While at times (in private) he may refer to her as his bitch, he prefers to call her by her name, and asks that she refer to him in kind. He takes control when they have sex (which Sango is perfectly happy with), but the dominance in their relationship extends no further than that.

As of now, this is a one-shot, but if I get inspired I may decide to add more chapters, exploring their relationship as it evolves and including lots of heavy sex (because what else am I going to write about?). 


End file.
